Wiki Markup Reference
If you find new markup that you need to use, please add it for future reference. Text Links External Links http://ac.turbine.com/ Turbine Internal Links Armor Link to Armor Category:Armor What Links Here Image:Icon.png (internal link, no redirect symbol) Lists Unordered Lists *Item A *Item B *Item C Numbered Lists #First Item #Second Item #Third Item Nested Lists Putting an unordered list within a numbered list: #Numbered List 1 #Numbered List 2 #*Unordered List A #*Unordered List B #Numbered List 3 Indentation, Alignment, and Spacing Centered text :Single Indentation ::Double Indentation :::Triple Indentation ;Definition List Term : Definition List Definition Special Wiki Code Signing Comments It's helpful to sign comments made on disscussion/talk pages so later on we know who left the comment and when it was made. Clicking the Signature button on the edit toolbar will automatically insert wiki code that will be translated into a link to your user page and the current time when you click the Save Page button. Alternatively you can insert the code yourself: --~~~~ What Links Here You can create a hard link to the Whatlinkshere function. Use either a particular article name, or you can use a variable. The primary benefit to using a whatlinkshere function as opposed to just listing items, is in the future when more items are added to the wiki, a whatlinkshere will automatically reflect the new additions. A static list will depend on being correctly updated, something that may or may not happen. Vendors that sell White Packs. Variable Search You can create a wiki link to a search for a particular term or variable. For example to create a link that searches for the term Geomancy: Geomancy For more than one word, separate terms with +, such as: Special:Search/Fire+Cold You can also use variables such as: Article Note that a search term that exactly matches the name of an existing article will resolve to that article, not a search. Magic Words | Place the table of contents into a floating table on the right side, in other words the table of contents appears the same, just to the right side with text flowing normally alongside on the left. You can adjust the alignment, cellpadding (whitespace around the ToC), color, etc if desired. For simple usage, you can use . |- | __NOEDITSECTION__ | Hides the edit links beside headings. Also, will no longer automatically edit only one section at a time when double- or right-clicking a heading (if you have that feature enabled in your preferences) |- | __NEWSECTIONLINK__ | MW1.7+ Gives a "+"-link next to the edit-tab to make a new section on a non-talk page (post-a-comment feature). |- | __NOCONTENTCONVERT__ __NOCC__ | Don't perform the content language conversion (character and phase) in article display; for example, Chinese zh with zh_cn, zh_tw, zh_sg, zh_hk. |- | __NOGALLERY__ | MW1.7+ This magic word allows images in category pages to be displayed as inline links instead of gallery. |- | __NOTITLECONVERT__ __NOTC__ | Like __NOCC__ but affecting article title only. |- | __END__ | Allows for trailing whitespace to be included in the page save (does not seem to work anymore). |- | __START__ | This magic word has no effect but an ID in MagicWord.php (MAG_START). |- | | When placed anywhere on a category page, this magic word causes that category not to appear in the horizontal box near the bottom of every member page. See Help:Category#Hidden_categories for further detail. |- |} HTML Characters Some characters are either reserved in HTML or are special characters used by the wiki parser engine. To display these characters while sidestepping their special uses you can use special codes. Variables - Name of the article where the variable is used. - ?? CSS Elements # When one to four values can be specified they are top, right, bottom, and left. If one value is given, it will be applied to all four, for two to three values any missing values will take the value of their opposite. # For possible color values, see Color Chart. * 'clear: ' - clear: right - Values can be none, left, right, or both and specifies whether an element allows floating elements to its sides. * 'border: ' - border: 2px dotted #808080 - Specify the width, style, and color (any or all) for all four borders. To specify the properties of an individual border see below. ** 'border-color: ' - border-color: #F0F0F0 #303030 #F0F0F0 #303030 - Specify one to four color values, top, right, bottom, and left. ** 'border-style: ' - border-style: dashed - Value can be none, dotted, dashed, solid, double, groove, ridge, inset, outset. Specify one to four color values, top, right, bottom, and left. ** 'border-width: ' - border-width: 3px - The value can be thin, medium, thick, or a numeric value. Specify one to four values, top, right, bottom, and left. * 'float: ' - float: left - Values can be left, right, or none and allow text to wrap (or not) around the element. * 'font-family: ' - font-family: Courier - Use the font name. * 'font-size: ' - font-size: large - Values can be xx-small, x-small, small, medium, large, x-large, xx-large, larger, smaller, a length, or a percentage. * 'margin: ' - margin: 5px - Values can be a length a percentage, or auto and specifies the margins of an element. Specify one to four values, top, right, bottom, and left. * 'padding: ' - padding: 10px - Values can be a length or a percentage and specifies the amount of space between a border and the content of an element. Specify one to four values, top, right, bottom, and left. Miscellaneous * Horizontal lines Category:Help